


Agere fic dump

by pogthroughthepainboys



Series: agere request oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, God i hate that tag, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, do not refer to agere as age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pogthroughthepainboys/pseuds/pogthroughthepainboys
Summary: *Requests open*Ive finished my little 3 part story thing now so i wanna do some requests to thank everyone who read that <3Rules and stuff will be in the first chapter B) Only leave your requests there or else i wont think to come back to themAgere is a completely non sexual coping mechanism that may be a trauma response, a symptom of a mental health condition, or simply a way to deal with stress. Do not sexualise it and do not cross tag it with ddlg/varients. It can be voluntary or involuntary but if youre experiencing a lot of involuntary regression please please talk to a mental health professional <3 ily all
Relationships: Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, platonic only
Series: agere request oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183985
Comments: 32
Kudos: 96





	Agere fic dump

Hii <3 You already know how it be so here's the rules for requesters. I can't guarantee I'll do everyones requests either since idk i just get bored easily if i dont vibe with something

Rules!!!  
\- Do not request any ships. I don't care if the cc's are comfortable with it, i am not  
\- Do not request any ddlg/ageplay stuff  
\- Only leave requests on this page, i wont do requests left on normal chapters  
\- idk when it would ever be spoken about but do not comment about melanie martinez at all plz shes a big trigger for me 

Other things!!  
\- I am not on meds for my ADHD right now lmao because corona be messing with when i can pick them up and stuff so if things take a while that is why  
\- this is not my main account, fics that go on the main take priority sorry :(  
\- including an age range in requests is preferred but not mandatory  
\- leave the word 'pineapple' at the end of the request to show you read the rules (psst just to be clear this is bc some agere things overlap with k!nk stuff so i want to be sure that im not writing for anyone who might have k!nk intentions in their requests yknow?) 

I think thats it! sorry if it sounds a bit bitchy, i just wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page


End file.
